Promesas
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: —Espera un segundo viejo ¿Como que el cerdo te engaño? ¿Con quien dices que...? ¡¿Con Mila!


_Disclaimer:_

 _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 _Este Fic participa del Reto ''¡¿Infiel?!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

* * *

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme que esto no es infidelidad Katsuki!

En medio de una sala amplia, con buena iluminación y rodeada de todo tipo de decoraciones. Un peliplata parece a punto de cometer un crimen, cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad.

—Si tan solo nos dejaras explicarte —intentando calmar la ira de su esposo, Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov mantiene la poca paciencia que aún le queda.

— ¡No necesito tus patéticas explicaciones! ¡Me engañas con Babicheva!

— ¡No te comportes como un niño! —la mencionada tiene la sensación repentina de defender su postura.

Aunque las acusaciones de Víctor Nikiforov-Katsuki tienen hechos y fundamentos.

¿Estaba Mila Babicheva en el departamento de matrimonio? Si

¿Estaba ella y Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov solos en una situación que puede malinterpretarse? Por supuesto que sí.

¿Maccachin duerme, valiéndole el escándalo de sus dueños? Efectivamente.

¿Pirozhkis? 3 por fa…ignoren lo último y sigamos con la escena.

— ¡Si tanto se aman, es todo tuyo Babicheva! ¡No estaré un minuto más aquí!

Siguiendo su drama tal cual diva, Nikiforov va a su habitación lloriqueando para terminar dando un portazo.

—Dios.

En la sala, el pelinegro infiel se recuesta en el sillón sin tener la menor idea de cómo lidiar con el corazón roto de su amado.

—Lo siento tanto Yuri. No pensé que esto terminaría así. —tomando un rincón del sillón, la pelirroja se sienta, incomoda y claramente culpable.

—No es tu culpa Mila, es Víctor quien cree que es el centro de universo.

Justamente el nombrado, quien va bajando las escaleras en ese momento con un bolso de viaje con ropa asomándose y lentes de sol en la cabeza aun cuando es de noche, escucha la última frase del japonés.

Si por unos cortos segundos creyó que el par estaba diciendo la verdad y los escucharía. Ahora no tiene ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

—Maccachin vamos —los tres esperan que el can vaya tras su dueño. Sin embargo el sigue dormido ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Dándole una mirada asesina a su esposo y una llena de decepción a su amiga de años. Víctor deja el departamento con toda la pose de una diva herida y orgullosa.

Un suspiro sale del par de amigos dentro del departamento. Sin estar seguros de que iba a suceder ahora.

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas más tarde_**.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad? —en el área de vestidores, la dos veces campeona de plata en el Gran Prix Final y tricampeona del nacional de Rusia le susurra la pregunta a su compañero de pista.

Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

—No, se niega a hablarme. Al menos regreso a casa.

 _—_ _Esto es tuyo —Yuri Plisetsky, harto del drama del pentacampeón. Se dio la tarea de regresarlo a su hogar._

 _Lo primero que Yuri vio al abrir la puerta fue a un ya no adolescente ruso con mala cara, sosteniendo a un Víctor de la camisa tal cual cachorro mientras este cargaba con sus cosas y murmurara "Yurio traidor" "le diré a Otabek que no amas a los osos" "extrañare los pirozhkis de tu abuelo" tal cual niño pequeño regañado._

 _—_ _Gracias por cuidar de…—y antes de que pudiera terminar con su frase, dejo al peliplata dentro del departamento para cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

 _"_ _¡Arreglen sus problemas par de idiotas!"_

 _Fue lo que el rubio grito desde el otro lado._

Con un suspiro ambos voltean a ver al peliplata, quien les manda una mirada asesina antes de tomar a Yurio por la muñeca y arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Un mes después._**

—Chicos, agradezco su ayuda pero…

—Silencio, hablaras cuando sea el momento —a mitad de una sala desordenada la cual ha sido convertida en una especie de sala de audiencias.

Pichit Chulanot está sentado en una silla del juez, a su lado derecho Guang Hong Ji, Christophe Giacometti y Leo de la iglesia. A su lado izquierdo Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin y Minami Kenjiro. Seung se había negado a participar en "la tontería más grande que he visto" según las palabras del Coreano.

—Estamos hoy aquí para iniciar el juicio, él demandante —empieza a relatar él moreno, señalando a un peliplata con un fino y costoso traje mira a todos con confianza— y él acusado —Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov tiene cara de incredulidad al ver a todos con trajes de jurado…excepto Yurio quien se negó a vestirse así— estando presentes por la demandada de Infidelidad que sufrió el demandante Víctor Nikiforov-Katsuki. Inicia la sesión. —con un mazo que nadie sabe de dónde salió golpea levemente la mesa.

—Mi cliente exige que el acusado acepte su culpabilidad, que haya un pago por los daños ocasionados y tener la custodia del can que ambos tienen —Michelle Crispino, en su papel de abogado, viste un traje y tiene un maletín que dentro no guarda más que basura y facturas de dudosa procedencia.

— ¿Qué exigimos? —Sala Crispino, en su papel de abogado defensor, le pregunta en sus susurro a su cliente, él pelinegro que suspira resignado.

—Que se acabe esta tontería —le responde también en un susurro.

—Lo que mi cliente pide es que se retiren todos los cargos y que se le indemnice por los daños ocasionados por la demanda —en una pose de seriedad la abogada expresa el deseo de su cliente.

—Ahora, el demandante, Víctor Nikiforov-Katsuki pase al estrado a dar su declaración.

Él nombrado con el porte elegante que siempre lo ha caracterizado, camina hasta el estrado, el cual es un simple banco con un micrófono apagado.

Emil Nekola, quien tiene un traje de policía, se acerca con un libro de cocina al estrado.

— ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro —el pentacampeón lo promete con una mano en el libro y la otra en su corazón.

—Señor Nikiforov, puede empezar a relatar la historia.

—Gracias su señoría.

 _"_ _Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, jueves por la noche, pasadas las 11:30"_

—Eran apenas las 7:00 Víctor, los jueves sales a las 5:00. Te quedas una hora a molestar a Yurio y después caminas a casa para poder pasar a comprar dulces —el pelinegro no puede evitar corregir a su pareja.

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos vieron con incredulidad al hombre en el estrado. Él cual tenía cara de "¿En serio?

—Señor Nikiforov, prosiga —ordeno el juez Chulanot, después de salir de la sorpresa.

—Como decía, antes de ser interrumpido —dijo el demandante mandando una asesina a su esposo— llegue del trabajo…

 _"_ _Con bolsas de supermercado. Subí por el elevador hasta nuestro piso donde por tener las manos ocupadas tuve que tocar la puerta, sin embargo no recibí respuesta. Lo cual me pareció raro ya que Yuri había salido antes de yo por lo que debía estar en casa._

 _Volví a tocar pero nada, así que con la idea de que podía estar dormido deje las bolsas en el suelo, al hacerlo encontré un pasador pero lo dejé pasar, una de las vecinas tiene una niña pequeña suele jugar en el pasillo._

 _Tarde unos minutos en encontrar mis llaves y cuando por fin pude abrir tome las bolsas de nuevo y entre._

— _¡Yuri! ¡Estoy en casa! —deje las cosas en la mesa del comedor, esperando con ansias ver salir a Yuri de la habitación o de la cocina. Sin embargo nada._

 _Fue entonces cuando escuche ruidos extraños en la cocina, algo curioso y preocupado fui a ver._

 _Al abrir la puerta lentamente escuche risas y murmullos, me puse feliz al oír la voz de Yuri pero me pareció desconcertante la voz femenina."_

—Es decir, Yuri no tiene muchos amigos, si conversa con la gente pero no al nivel de entrar en tanta confianza como para llevarlas a casa —explico al ser cuestionado por su abogado.

 _"_ _Cuando entre a la cocina, no pude evitar sorprenderme y decepcionarme. Él hombre que amo y la mujer que es como mi mejor amiga estaban engañándome de la peor forma posible."_

— ¿No cree que es posible que lo estuviera malinterpretado todo, señor Nikiforov? —en su papel, Sala Crispino parece una verdadera profesional.

—No soy tan estúpido, esas cosas uno las sabe de inmediato.

—Y dígame. ¿Se detuvo a intentar aclarar esta conversación?

— ¿Usted se detendría? Cuando te rompen el corazón no puedes pensar claramente, sólo quería salir del departamento lo antes posible.

El jurado empieza a murmurar y Pichit tiene que poner orden.

—Le agradezco su declaración señor Nikiforov. Ahora, él señor Katsuki pase al estrado por favor.

Con una mirada incrédula le pregunta a Sala si de verdad tiene que hacerlo, ella sólo responde con un movimiento de cabeza. Suspirando y a paso lento se dirige al banco de segunda mano, digo, al estrado.

Lo hacen jurar con el mismo libro de cocina. Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov es conocido por su paciencia y amabilidad infinitas, pero en momentos como estos asesinaría a alguien con mucho gusto si con eso todo el show se acaba.

—Bien señor Katsuki, puede empezar a hablar.

Otro suspiro sale de sus labios antes que las palabras.

—Ese día salí temprano de la pista. Víctor dijo que se quedaría más tiempo para repasar unas cosas con Yakov y aproveche para comprar todo lo necesario para la cena, tenía pensado darle una sorpresa.

—Y vaya que se la diste —sin poder evitarlo el jurado, Emil y los abogados rien por el comentario de Chris.

—Cómo iba diciendo, pase al supermercado…

 _"_ _Me encontré a Mila, quien dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda con algo. Quería aprender a cocinar unas cosas. Compramos todo lo necesario y en una plática amena fuimos hasta el departamento._

 _En casa, abrimos una botella de vino e insisto tanto en que no la dejara beber sola que, resignado, también me serví una copa._

 _Tal y como le prometí, empezamos a cocinar. Fue tan divertido hacerlo que se pasó el tiempo volando. Pusimos un poco de música y picoteábamos un par de bocadillos que había en la nevera._

 _Creí escuchar la puerta, pero estábamos tan concentrados que no le tome importancia._

 _Apenas unos minutos después fue cuando Víctor llego y empezó su drama"_

— ¡Mentira! ¡No está contando cuando me es infiel!

— ¡Porque en ningún momento te he sido infiel!

— ¡Orden en la sala! —El juez Chulanot, hace a todos callarse con el ruido de su mazo.

El matrimonio se lanza miradas asesinas pero igual obedecen y refunfuñan en su lugar.

—En vista de que ninguno dice claramente el problema que nos trajo aquí, debo verme en la necesidad de llamar al estrado a la tercera persona involucrada ¿Dónde está Mila Babicheva?

—Está en Samara visitando a su hermana, dijo que regresaría mañana.

Todo se queda en silencio por la respuesta de Plisetsky.

—Bien, continuaremos con esto mañana —golpea una vez más con su mazo y la sesión se da por terminada.

El grupo de amigos/rivales de patinadores sale del lugar charlando y riendo normalmente. Excepto por el matrimonio, Yuri y Víctor apenas se dirigen la mirada, mucho menos la palabra. Pero es más que obvio que se extrañan.

La disputa ha durado más de lo que todos imaginaron. Por eso mismo, sus amigos preocupados han hecho todo el show de la audiencia, con la esperanza de que puedan arreglar sus problemas.

* * *

—Damos inicio al segundo día de la audiencia —en su papel de juez, de nuevo, Pichit ha comienzo— Mila Babicheva, al estrado por favor.

Con su ropa de niña buena, va a donde le indican. Pensó que era una broma cuando le dijeron lo que están haciendo, pero lo hace por dos cosas. Se siente culpable por ser causa de todo este lío, y hará lo que sea con tal de que sus amigos puedan arreglar las cosas.

Después de jurar, esta vez con un diccionario ya que no encontraron el libro de cocina. Mila "traidora" Babicheva, como Víctor la bautiza en su cabeza, empieza a relatar la historia.

 _"_ _Me encontré a Yuri en el supermercado, mi hermana tenía deseos de venir a verme en las prácticas y quería hacer algo de comer nuevo para ella. Así que fui a comprar ingredientes para ver si algo se me ocurría._

 _Al ver a Yuri pensé en el famoso katsudon que Víctor y él otro Yuri siempre presumen ser lo mejor del mundo en cuestión de comida"_

—Señorita Babicheva ¿Está diciendo que fue al departamento del señor Katsuki para cocinar?

—Si —la pelirroja, contesta a la pregunta del abogado de Víctor.

 _"_ _En su departamento abrimos una botella de vino dulce, escuchamos un poco de música y comimos algo de las sobras de su cena del día anterior._

 _Yo no escuche cuando Víctor abrió la puerta, pero si cuando él grito avisando que había llegado, pensé que Yuri también y como lo vi tan tranquilo tampoco interrumpí lo que hacíamos."_

—Me asusté mucho cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió tan de repente y Víctor empezó a gritar que estábamos engañándolo. Que Yuri acaba de serle infiel conmigo y no sé qué cosas más

—Señorita Babicheva ¿En qué forma los encontró el señor Nikiforov para decir que su esposo lo estaba engañando?

—Cocinando —lo dice tan normal encogiéndose de hombros como si la única verdad fuera que no es algo que importe.

—O sea ¿En una sesión de besos o manoseos en la cocina?

— ¿Qué no escucho abogado? Estábamos cocinando, c-o-c-i-n-a-n-d-o.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, todos miran a Yuri para después a Víctor y regresar la mirada a Yuri, después a Víctor. Así por lo menos un minuto.

—Esto es una completa estupidez, yo me largo —el aún no legal Yuri Plisetsky es el primero en abandonar la sala.

Poco a poco todos fueron, después de digerir la decepcionante y extraña respuesta a todas las preguntas que tuvieran en la cabeza.

 _¿Había podido engañar de verdad Yuri, a Víctor? ¿De qué forma lo había hecho?_

Al final, sólo quedan los implicados en la deman…digo, el problema.

—Así que… ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Se dé un lugar muy bueno y no está lejos. Podemos ir caminando, sé que te gusta caminar antes de cenar.

Yuri no pude evitar mirarlo al peliplata con seriedad, mientras este se pone nervioso. Sabe que cuando el japonés se enoja es sumamente peligroso estar en la línea de fuego.

Una pequeña risa escapa del pelinegro y sonríe resignado para el amor de su vida.

—Qué más da, vamos a cenar.

Cansados de estar separados no se despegan ni un segundo de camino al restaurante, durante la cena, de camino a casa. Y la noche de pasión y sexo salvaje es la mejor de su vida como pareja hasta el momento

No hay nada mejor que sexo de reconciliación para terminar los problemas de las parejas.

* * *

Al final Víctor si ha tenido razón al decir que Yuri le ha sido infiel, sin embargo sabe que nadie entiende porque y no le sorprende.

No todos piensan como él ni ven a Yuri de la misma forma que él lo hace, y si lo hicieran sabe que no tendría oportunidad contra el mundo de retenerlo a su lado.

Yuri le juro cuando hizo la primera cena en ese departamento cuando vino a Rusia a vivir, que nunca cocinaría para nadie más que para él y tal vez para Yurio.

Sin embargo rompió su promesa.

Y para Víctor, eso es serle infiel.

* * *

 **Espero les guste, me he divertido tanto** **escribiéndolo que ahora es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **También** **me ha costado un poco, tenia una idea completamente diferente pero al final salio esto.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
